Bill Cipher VS Dimentio
Bill Cipher VS Dimentio is FingermanAwesomeness' 2nd What-if? Death Battle. Before Metal Sonic VS Astro Boy, and after Pac-Man VS Yoshi. Description Super Paper Mario VS Gravity Falls! Today, two insane reality warping villains fight! Interlude (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: Villains. They appear in most media forms. Boomstick: And these two are psychotic and can reality warp! Bill Cipher, the Illuminati Dorito! Wiz: And Dimentio, Super Paper Mario's maniacal jester. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to determine who would win...A DEATH BATTLE!! Bill Cipher (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpfPldp8wa0) Boomstick': ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!' Wiz: While not being able to solve any of the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Stanford Pines became desperate. He stumbled across a cave that contained an inscription regarding something all-knowing. Even when the inscription warned him not to read it, Ford recited the incantation out loud, but nothing happened. Later that day, Ford went to sleep in the woods and comes across Bill in his dreams. Bill claimed to be a muse who chose one great mind to inspire every hundred years, and told Ford that he had chosen him. Boomstick: To Ford, Bill seemed to be a pretty friendly guy. They made a deal: for the rest of Ford's life, Bill could possess him whenever he wanted to, and in return Bill gave him plans to make a portal to unlock many more mysteries of Gravity Falls. While Ford was testing the portal, a man named Fiddleford McGucket accidentally got sucked into the portal and saw what Bill was actually planning behind Ford's back. Wiz: Ford then decided to shut down the portal to prevent Bill's plan, and ever since, Bill has been biding his time, waiting for the portal to reactivate. Bill is insane, possibly psychotic, and a physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing. He's outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he's not to be taken lightly; when angered, he's a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Bill is not someone who believes in rules. Instead, he follows his own philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. Wiz: Bill's abilities are focused around the mind and mental manipulation. He's described as a "dream demon" and displays some of the characteristics of a demon including creating contracts with his summoner. When he is summoned, he appears to put everyone and anyone observing into a trance-like dream. The effect is that the world seems to turn colorless, and he can manipulate the surrounding environment however he likes, as demonstrated by pulling out and returning a deer's teeth. Boomstick: In fact, the people seeing this are unaware they've fallen asleep until Bill leaves and then they realize their eyes have been closed during his whole meeting. Wiz: Bill can enter people's minds through their dreams. Once inside a mind he can manipulate anything, including his shape and form and changing the landscape. He can communicate with his summoner like a video call, using his body as a window. In fact he can use his whole body as a projector and display images. Boomstick: Once inside of a mind, he can also easily pluck information from any others who are also inside and bring those ideas and images to life. Bill is also at least close to omniscient. He knows "lots of things," including the truth of many well known conspiracies as well as future events. Wiz: Bill has the ability to shoot lasers. Bill also has the ability to remove people's souls from their own bodies, and take control of the body. The person who is removed from their body is stuck in a ghost like form in the mindscape, unable to affect the rest of the world, unless they find a vessel. This vessel doesn't have to be a living thing, as Dipper, who was a victim of this technique, used Mabel's sock puppets to warn her. Bill is also known for having godlike abilities, such as being able to see things from the eyes of any image of himself. Boomstick: At first, Bill's abilities were limited to the mindscape, requiring him to possess someone to interact with the world. After smashing the rift, he can exist and freely use his powers in the physical world, rendering Mabel unconscious with a snap of his fingers and unleashing the Weirdmah...Weirdmage... Wiz: Weirdmaggedon. Boomstick: I had it! Wiz: When he gains his physical form during Weirdmageddon, Bill demonstrates the use of his powers in Gravity Falls' dimension when before he could only use within the mindscape, making him virtually omnipotent and capable of reshaping reality however he sees fit. Ford states in Journal 3 that if Bill gains a physical form "then all is lost." Boomstick: Still, don't mess with the Illuminati Dorito! Bill: "A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change... Until then, I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you..." Dimentio (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0jMFV55kTi8) Wiz: Not much is known about Dimentio's past, other than the fact that he is a freelance mercenary who was hired by Count Bleck, probably for his dimensional skills; other early life information on the magician is limited and contradictory. One of Carson's stories implies that Dimentio may be the descendant of the magician who created the Pixls. However, it is also implied that he wrote the Dark Prognosticus, which was the book that inspired the creation of the Pixls. Regardless of his exact role in the creation of the Prognosticus, Dimentio quickly became involved in Bleck's attempt to fulfill it, if only for his own ends. Boomstick: Dimentio initially appears to be a lighthearted villain, but gradually reveals a psychotic, vilely intelligent core. He is very mischievous, and gets most of his information by eavesdropping on Count Bleck and the other minions. He himself comments on how he is "always deadly serious", despite the numerous jokes he makes. Wiz: While he acts as though he is merely an aid to Count Bleck, his true intention is to steal the Chaos Heart from Count Bleck and use it to create a new, 'perfect' universe which he would rule. Dimentio is repeatedly referred to as a psychopath by Tippi and has shown traits of this type of characterization. He always bears a smile and a mind filled with insults, and lies to throw at his enemies which makes him rather sadistic. The only moment where Dimentio is shown to be shocked is when he is defeated. However, even in this state he regains his smile and reveals that his last act is to kill all living beings. Boomstick: However, Dimentio is at least capable of feigning sanity. Even towards individuals that he genuinely hates, Dimentio usually keeps a very calm composure throughout the story. He never shows any signs of being nervous and seems very confident in his abilities and plans. He views his goals in a very different manner than others. Wiz: Dimentio believes that his intentions and plans are justified and not evil. His understanding of good and evil is seemingly limited to the concept of what is right for him is good, and what's bad for him is evil. At the same time however, Dimentio is able to see that the heroes believe him to be evil and uses that to further taunt them. Boomstick: Dimentio, being a magician, is capable of many special abilities and powers. Being a master of dimensions, Dimentio is able to flip between them like Mario. Dimentio can also create his own in which he controls, such as Dimension D, and give himself additional power and support in these dimentions. Wiz: He can teleport and shoot energy spheres at his foes as well. He can also clone himself to inflict twice the damage. A method which proves to be the most effective is his magic. He is able to create a compact magic field around his victims in which he simply snaps his fingers, which causes several explosions within the field. Boomstick: Dimentio's 'Warp', used by nearly all the villains at some point, also has its own distinctive appearance and sound. A square expands then contracts on the teleporting object, making it disappear with a sound while a small shock-wave distorts the air around it. Dimentio's lesser abilities, usually used for acquiring information, are hovering and being able to turn invisible. Dimentio seemingly never walks. Dimentio: "At last, the hero... I know of you from the festival of hair that dances upon your lip!" Super Dimentio Wiz: Super Dimentio was born shortly after Dimentio assumed control of the Chaos Heart, which he obtained following the defeat of Count Bleck. It was stated in the Dark Prognosticus that Luigi is the ideal host for the Chaos Heart's power, so before the final battle, Dimentio placed the seed of a mind-controlling Floro Sprout in Luigi's head, and activates it when he seizes the Chaos Heart, causing Luigi to revert back into Mr. L and combine with the Chaos Heart. Boomstick: Dimentio then enters the monstrous puppet through its mouth, adding his power to the mix and creating the fully-realized Super Dimentio. Wiz: Super Dimentio seems to have physical abilities as opposed to Dimentio's magical abilities, which include a giant punch to the ground, jumping, and sliding along the ground from one end of the arena to the other. Other abilities seem to be based on Luigi's, including his signature super jump. Boomstick: He also seems to possess an ability similar to the Pal Pill, in that, should he be provoked by guarding techniques, Super Dimentio will then create several grunts that resemble 8-bit Luigis, that run and jump in the direction the player was when they were summoned, although they are incredibly weak enemies that die if they hit anything, including the walls surrounding the arena. This guy is pretty powerful! Super Dimentio: And now it is time for the destruction to begin... Let it begin with you as you wallow in helplessness like upside-down turtles! L-POWER! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! It begins with Bill Cipher conquering the universe Gravity Falls takes place in. Bill: Finally! I conquered the universe! I wonder if there are any other universes I can conquer now. Bill spots the Mushroom Kingdom. Bill: Looks peaceful. And that means no likely threats to me! And that means this universe can be conquered EASILY! HAHAHHAAHHA!!! Bill goes to the Mushroom Kingdom, only to find Dimentio already causing chaos. Several Toads were screaming and being killed, and Mario was trying to protect Peach. Bill: I WAS GOING TO CAUSE CHAOS FIRST! Dimentio: Well, you're too late. Dimentio kills another Toad, and gets in a combat position. Bill: Well then, if that's how you wanna play it.... Bill also gets in a combat position. Bill: BRING IT ON! Mario, the Toads that are still alive, Peach, and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom's population ran, knowing this fight was going to destroy everything they knew about. ...R.I.P Everything. FIGHT! (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z6M2xt_Ks4Y) Part 1: Bill VS Dimentio (W.I.P) Part 2: Bill VS Super Dimentio Conclusion NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! SPOILER ALERT! Wiz: In two previous Death Battles, these two robotic fighters won their Death Battles. But now they fight each other... (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY) The ending of Eggman VS Wily is seen, with Metal Sonic winning. VS (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mGY9AOiNtcg) The ending of Mega Man VS Astro Boy is seen, with Astro Boy winning. Category:Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles